Camp Can Be a Real Nightmare
by Amanda9
Summary: Just a little Freddy fluff fic. Neph always knew camping was a nightmare, but this was a little much.


****

Title: _Camp Can Be a Real Nightmare_

By: Amanda

****

Feedback: sweety167@yahoo.ca

****

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the bad puns and the inside jokes. 

****

Summary: Just a little Freddy fluff fic. Neph always knew camping was a nightmare, but this was a little much. 

****

Notes: This is really for Neph…and all Fanatical Freddy Fans. Come on it's fun, and not to be taken seriously at all! This whole thing came from a conversation with Nephthys Jackel and the line "she likes'em hot!" So really, part of the blame belongs to her!!

****

Dated Completed: July 8, 2003

It was the end of another fun filled day of camp counselling, and Neph was thankful to be back in the cabin. Sunshine, bugs and kids were all a little much to take all in one dose. 

This was just like any other lakeside camp; old, dark and creepy – but also crawling with people. The cabin was really no different. It was old, drafty, dark and creepy; a real home away from home that's crawling with strange people. Though by the time Neph had finally settled in everyone else was already asleep and quiet. So that part didn't really matter. But to her disappointment not a creature was stirring, not even a rat. 

But soon enough her head was filled with the demented images of demonic dream men. She had fallen fast asleep. 

All too quickly Neph found herself stirred from her blissful sleep. A screeching-scraping sound, reminiscent of nails on a chalkboard, filled her ears. Looking around the counsellor cabin she saw nothing abnormal, even the window above her bed was clear. It was all strangely fine. But of course, being a teenager in this type of situation, Neph climbed out of bed to investigate the noise. 

With her feet planted on the floor, she adjusted her tee shirt before making her way across the space leading toward the door. Each dusty floorboard squeaked under her weight as she took the careful steps, echoing off the seemingly empty walls. The nervous feeling of being alone was slowly coming up over her. Which was weird because when she had crawled into bed all the other counsellors were sleeping there. But now she couldn't hear them. And with this dark she really couldn't see them either. Either way, being the lead teenaged girl as she was, Neph continued to the front door. It would be best to take a look around outside. What could happen?

She let her hand linger above the doorknob, fingers twitching with anticipation and indecision. Should she open the door or go back to bed? The obvious choice was to open the door, and that's just what she did. 

Deliberately slow, she turned the knob and pulled open the creaking door. She swallowed hard before dragging her eyes up from the floor, to look through the opening. 

"EEECK!" the girl let out a shriek as the figure filled the doorframe. 

It was massive. A lumbering form armed with a machete and hockey mask. It was Jason Voorhees. No one else would be caught _un_dead in that get-up. 

Neph stared wide-eyed in horror. She was not a fan of the hockey mask wearing, teenager slashing freak. Or the stench of dead fish that seemed to accompany him into the cabin. Wasting no time, she quickly scurried back to her bed, pulling the covers up to her nose. She was hoping this would just make him go away. 

But the slasher seemed to take this as an invitation to come in. In his usual slow, steady steps he followed her in. 

It wasn't until he was halfway across the cabin that she began to get tense. This guy's reputation did perceive him when it came to him relationship with camp counsellors. Neph was a camp counsellor. Oh yeah, she was nervous now. 

Jason planted himself in front of her bed. The tank had parked. Now in true slasher fashion, he raised his arm high over his head, holding onto his massive knife. The girl swore she heard "ch ch ch, ah ah ah" as he did it – that caused her to close her eyes tight. This was really becoming a nightmare.

"Remind me to never go camping again," she squealed, bracing herself for the worst. 

~CRASH~ The window above her bed shattered in a rain of glass, followed by a thud. Out of curiosity – and probably against better judgement – she slowly opened her eyes. Something had broken through the glass and she wanted to know just what it was…it had to be better then the smelly fish guy that was there before she closed her eyes. Letting out a deep breath, her lids snapped open. Her eyes grew wide again, but now in awe. For standing right in front of her, his back facing her, was none other than The Nightmare Stalker: Freddy Kreuger. That green and red sweater and fedora could be none other. These men are really defined by their clothes. This nightmare was taking on an interesting turn. Okay, she's be the first to admit it, she was odd. 

Freddy stood before Jason, his frame taunt in his characteristic stance. Gloved hand dangling at his side, finger blades twitching as he looked over the creature.

"If it isn't the drowned brat," the raspy voice filled the cabin. 

Neph almost swooned at the sound. But Jason just stood there, head cocked to the side.

"What's a matter boy," a wicked grin spread across the scarred face," Mama got your tongue?" He teased.

The mere mention of Pamela sparked a reaction from her son. He straightened up, appearing sizes larger then the man in front of him – mostly because he was in fact much physically larger. He was massive in deed and not one for words. Instead he raised his trusted machete and swung at the snickering face. 

Not being a fan of pain – unless he was the one inflicting, Freddy leapt back to avoid the serrated edge. He landed with a springy-thump on the bed next to the nubile teenaged girl. But the smirk that marked the scared face had vanished with the thump. He seemed almost nervous…mostly because he didn't enjoy dying. He had done it enough to know.

He scratched his chin thoughtfully with his index blade, thinking of what he was to do now. Abruptly, he turned to the girl, "You asleep?" he asked, now pointing the blade at her.

She nodded enthusiastically. That explained it. But still unable to find words she let a slow smile creep onto her face. Part of her was really enjoying this. At least the him on her bed part. She could totally do without the hockey mask and threat of death. 

"Good," his voice broke her twisted thoughts and that smile broke onto his face again.

He leapt to his feet, filled with much more confidence; his glove fanned out in a SHINK of metal. "Mommy should have taught you not to play with the big boys," he baited again, encouraging the violent reaction. He thrived on the game.

And again, as predictable as ever, Jason moved for another swing.

This time the man of all nightmares laughed; that mechanical, gritty laugh and snapped the fingers of his good hand. 

The scene changed in an instant. Gone was the log cabin; they were now in the boiler room. The whole thing was just too much for poor little Jason to wrap his little head around. He made a confused motion; head tilted as he stumbled to look around. 

"Home ice advantage," Freddy shrugged as a type of explanation linked to the rather tattered hockey mask. He was getting a perverse thrill out of it. As he always did.

It was at this moment a giggle rose from the steamy shadows, soon followed by Neph herself. She twirled around looking at the infamous boiler room.

"This is surreal," she told the almost annoyed face of the Nightmare Stalker. Only now did her face show traces of her nervousness, but she still forced a smile. Didn't want him to get the wrong idea about her, she really thought this was cool. 

His cold eyes narrowed on her.

"Please...ah, please don't let me interrupt," her eyes darted nervously under his gaze, between the two men. She realised that this could get worse. Very worse. Very fast. 

But Fred seemed…amused by the girl. He looked her over; his head tilted and lips curved. He could play with her later. He nodded to himself before turning back to the Crystal Lake Kid: who was still dumbstruck by the whole thing. 

In all honesty the way he looked at her made Neph feel like a side of beef. But the girl thought it was best not to say anything about it, and just continue her nervous smile. It would be best to just wait and watch. Hopefully he would take care of the ugly-fish smell before she woke up. This was all exciting and terrifying at the same time. 

As if he were waiting for the say so, Freddy turned all his attention back to the other living dead guy. It seemed that Jason was finally beginning to clue in…at least have a general understanding that he was not in a cabin anymore. The guy was thick. 

As the sweater-clad man approached him, Jason took yet another swing. This time the blade sunk deep into the red and green shoulder. 

Freddy looked from the wound to the man, then back. "That tickles," his coarse voice announced as he pulled the weapon free, tossing it to the side. 

For obvious reasons Jason seemed shocked by the reaction. Typically there were screams and blood, not a deranged smile. He took two large steps back.

Freddy filled the gap between them, "I do believe that's a penalty." Out of no where the manic killer pulled out a bulky hockey stick, tossing it into his uncovered hand.

"Get him Freddy!!" Neph cheered and clapped from her place at the side. She was unable to control herself. 

His head snapped back to her direction, "There's not cheerleading in hockey," his coarse voice hissed out from his gritted, gritty teeth. 

Her hands slapped up to cover her mouth. She wasn't really sure if it was her or him that made her do it. But a muffled "sorry" and a rabid nod emerged from her.

Sure he could have killed her then and there, minimal effort really, but there was something to having them cheer for him instead of against him for once. So he took an ego trip one time, he was NOT going soft. Which he was planning on proving with Jason there. This time without a quick quip he raised the hockey stick and with a broad over-the-shoulder swipe, he took the beast's head clear off. Sending the empty skull clanking across the floor, landing somewhere in the shadows. The body stayed standing, swaying slightly. 

"Goal," he took of his fedora and bowed. Replacing the article on his burned, bald head he walked around the free-standing structure, admiring the handy work: his glove resting on his chin in classic "thinker" poise. Upon reaching the front again he took a step back. It really was a fine job. Slowly he brought his hand down, index blade dragging along his chin then snapping out in front of him. He extended his arm and with a feather light touch pushed over the decapitated man-child. It landed with an echoing thud.

The Nightmare Man stood over the headless body on the floor, a proud smile on his face. If it wasn't for the scars and career as a child killer, the look could be considered child-like. He quickly turned to Neph, who was sneaking up to see the bloody result, "Whadda ya think?"

The girl bit her bottom lip as she carefully looked over the beaten and bloodied body of Jason Voorhees. Her head snapped back up to face him, toothy grin on her pale face, "I likes! I likes!"

He smiled to himself. Of course she did, he did good evil work. It was an art form really. A calling. A demon given talent. 

"Wha…whadda you do with him now?" she asked carefully. 

Turning to the sound of her voice he fanned the blades of his gloves to point at her. His index finger-blade brushing across her chin, "Suggestions?" 

Neph had to take a slow breath to relax. This was fairly intense, for a variety of reason she didn't want to think about. Then her eyes lit up, "Cook his ass!" She almost squealed at the idea. 

In a flash Neph found herself seated on a log next to the Horror God. In front of them was a blazing campfire, complete with a roasting spit. Presented with pride on the slow turning mechanism was the headless Jason, being roasted to perfection. 

Freddy wrapped his clawed hand around the girl's shoulder, pulling her against him. "She likes'em hot," He cackled for his own enjoyment, speaking of the body currently roasting on the spit. 

Neph's lips curved into a killer grin and she looked up at the manic killer beside her, "Think we could throw another shrimp on that barbe…"

He looked at her with curiosity. The girl did amuse him.

A dangerous light danced in her eyes, "There's this guy…"

****

END

__

A/N: This is my first Freddy Fic and also the first attempt I've made at being remotely funny. Scary isn't it? 


End file.
